


Sing Me To Sleep

by elutherya



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: There are a few benefits to waking up at two in the morning.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a really incredibly rough month and writing has been the thing that has suffered because of it. I’m slowly getting back to it, but I’m starting small. I do have about 20k in WIPs and I’m hoping to have something substantial to post soon.

When Seonghwa wakes, it’s to the grogginess that tells him he hasn’t been asleep for that long. There’s a shuffle of noise across the room and a hissed curse that tells Seonghwa exactly what, or who, had woken him. “Hongjoong-ah?”

“Fuck,” the word comes out sharp and Seonghwa sits up in bed to try and catch sight of Hongjoong in the darkness of their shared room. “Sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

It’s easier to not answer, to wait for Hongjoong to stumble closer to their beds. Seonghwa reaches out, drags the curtains open enough that the streetlights illuminate the room. It’s all he needs to see Hongjoong guiltily turning away from their desk and dropping his jacket over the back of a chair.

A quick glance towards the clock blinking red tells him that it’s two in the morning and that has something twisting in his stomach. He hadn’t even _heard_ Hongjoong leave.

They’d had practice that day. Practice that had run longer than usual, because they’d been unhappy with how their choreo was fitting together. They’d all been exhausted and Seonghwa had been sure that they’d all been in bed because of it. They should have all been sleeping, because they were all going to be doing it over again tomorrow. They needed rest and yet…

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa’s voice comes out soft, but it doesn’t stop Hongjoong from flinching. It’s easy to tell that he expects to be scolded, Seonghwa can see it in the line of his shoulders and the way he has his gaze dropped to the floor. “Come here.”

Hongjoong is obvious in the way he pads over, body tense and when he finally looks up, guilt plainly written across his face.

“Couldn’t get a song out of your head?”

The question makes Hongjoong pause, lips parting on a soft exhale in his surprise. Any other day, Seonghwa would be happy to be keeping him on his toes, but he’s too tired for that now. 

“Yeah,” Hongjoong rasps and Seonghwa nods. He reaches for Hongjoong, tugs him down to the edge of the bed with gentle hands. There’s resistance for a moment, before Hongjoong hesitatingly sits on the edge of the mattress.

“Did you finish it?” Seonghwa asks and when he pulls at Hongjoong again, he follows him despite the surprise. 

“No.”

Seonghwa gives a noise of acknowledgement as he drags Hongjoong down into the warm nest of his blankets. Sleep is tugging at the edges of his thoughts and the way Hongjoong doesn’t put up a fight speaks loudly of his own exhaustion. 

“Stuck or not enough time?” Seonghwa rearranges Hongjoong, adjusts him until he’s got him fitted snug under his chin and warm in his arms.

“Stuck,” Hongjoong starts, stops. “Seonghwa what are—“

“You should sing it for me,” Seonghwa cuts him off. He knows what he wants to ask, but Seonghwa is too tired to put thought into why he pulled Hongjoong down under his blankets instead of letting him crawl into his own bed. “Sing it for me so that it’s the thing on your mind before you sleep.”

He lifts his hand, works his fingers into Hongjoong’s hair and smooths it out of his face. Hongjoong is tense, but Seonghwa doesn’t stop, just keeps his hands gentle and settles back into his pillows.

It’s easy to let his eyes fall closed, to keep himself wrapped protectively around the exhausted boy in his arms. Sleep won’t be hard to find, even with the warmth of Hongjoong’s breath against his collarbone.

There’s a small thought that Hongjoong will pull free and drag himself back to his own bed, but Seonghwa is pleasantly surprised when instead his hands curl into the front of his shirt. He can feel Hongjoong relaxing, settling into the space Seonghwa made for him and after a moment, Seonghwa picks up the soft sound of Hongjoong humming. 

The melody is pretty, Seonghwa thinks. He wants to open his mouth to tell Hongjoong as much, but he also doesn’t want to break the moment. Instead, he cards his hand through Hongjoong’s hair until the humming fades and Hongjoong’s breath evens out. 

Even with an unfamiliar weight pressed into his side, Seonghwa doesn’t find it hard to let sleep drag him back under. He shifts, moves Hongjoong until he’s sure that the both of them will be comfortable and let’s himself drift off.

Waking up at two in the morning isn’t all bad, Seonghwa finds, especially when he wakes later to find Hongjoong still curled into him, sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Sing Me To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522779) by [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey)


End file.
